Love Knows No Bounds 3
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: Sequel to Love Knows No Bounds 2 Rin and Shippo's daughter and Inuyasha and Kagome's son have been best friends since they were born. What are the old friends to do when the friendship boundary is overtaken...?


**A/N: **Hey all how you doin? Of course you know I had to do it again and bring what I think will be the last (thankfully) of the Love Knows No Bounds series! Now I hope you guys didn't get your hopes up because you know what they say about the last movie of a series, "It wasn't as good as the first two," which is how I feel about this story. While the other two had major conflicts that separated the two main characters there's none of that conflict in here besides their own denial. Well enough talking, get reading and tell me how you really felt in your lovely reviews!

* * *

**Akemi**

My mother always told me that life worked in mysterious ways and that you could never tell who you're true love would be, that my heart could play tricks on me while my mind would know the true answer. And yet she always told me to _follow_ my heart, to lead with my soul not my body and be the best girl that I could be. Of course, my father told me the complete opposite. He told me that life was straightforward, that I would only get one chance at it so I should fight with all I've got and I had no true love because I would always be his baby girl. He would tell me, after my mother left the room, "You're gonna have to make your own decisions Akemi, don't let your heart or any one choose for you. Ever. Not even your mother." When I was younger, this advice all seemed to be cryptic gibberish that called for a nod, a smile, and an assurance that I would stay close to the Goshinboku while I was playing that day and if I went any further I'd take Daichi.

Which brings me to Daichi: son of the great Inuyasha and priestess Kagome, my best friend, my protector, my love...Of course, like everything else, when I was younger I never saw what my parents and aunts and uncles saw. I never understood their smiles as they would watch Daichi and I spar, when they carefully observed our sitting together, our play that would quickly turn into an argument and then just as quickly into a game of tag. For as long as I can remember Daichi's been there, considering he's only about a year older than me, and he's been a constant in my life since I was born. My parents and his parents, my Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha, have been friends for as long as we could remember and so, consequently, we lived on our father's lands together, like one big family.

My earliest memory from birth is actually Daichi. My mother used to tell us stories when we were younger about how we had met and no matter how many times she told it I never got sick of hearing it. We'd sit atop the Hill and they'd tell us the tales until we knew them better than they did. The Hill had been a special place since Daichi and I were children, the place where our mother's had taken us to learn about the stars and their constellations, where our parents and my Uncle Sesshomaru and his mate Kagura and my Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku all sat and held onto their mates, a love nest if you would. However, Daichi and I were much too young to have it be concerned with love. The Hill was our spot simply because we had trained their together, played there and, technically, first met there on that hill.

"When you were just born Akemi," my mother would tell us in a quiet voice as we lay under the stars on the sweet smelling grass, "Everyone was incredibly worried about you. After all you were the first girl to ever have been born to us and we knew you were special. Your father wanted to lock you away so that nothing could ever happen to his baby but of course I was having none of that."

She'd turn to me and smile and Daichi would cry, "Tell about when I came in! Tell about when I came in!"

Then my Auntie Kagome would grin at him and pull him into her lap while my mother continued the story. "Well, it wasn't until 3 days after you were born that we left the hut and introduced you to where you would live. You still hadn't opened your eyes yet but you could cry and cry and cry loudly. Other than that you didn't do much and we were all really worried that you would _never_ open them. But we all came to this hill, the very hill we sit on, me, your father, you, your Auntie Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha and, of course, Daichi."

Here she would nod at Daichi and Auntie Kagome would pick up the story, "And then Akemi, Daichi crawled over to where you were laying in your mother's arms and the most amazing thing happened..."

Here both Daichi and I would jump up excitedly and try to overpower each other to tell the amazing thing that happened.

"I stopped crying-!"

"And then she opened her eyes!"

"And then I smiled at him-!"

"And when I grinned back you said you knew that we would be best friends forever and ever!"

"And we will be!"

Then we'd fall on the grass, laughing our heads off at nothing in particular while our mothers watched on in amusement and pride. Of course they had other stories of us throughout our childhood that always started with, "remember that time when..." or "when they were younger...".

This was not surprising.

As foreseen when I first opened my eyes to Daichi he and I were inseparable and best friends through everything. When I was just two years old I started daily training with Daichi, my Uncle Inuyasha and my father. Honestly those were the best times I had with Daichi. He was so strong and I loved believing that one day I would be as strong, if not more so, than him. Hand to hand combat was no problem with Daichi by my side and unlike other fighters my uncle told us that we were lucky we began our fighting as a team. But all that changed when Daichi got his sword, Akichi. I don't remember ever wanting anything more in my entire life. I was so incredibly jealous and I tried not to let it show but it was so hard being best friends to the boy who was suddenly an advantage over me.

Our hand on combat training was cut down to just in the morning while Daichi practiced swordsmanship in the afternoon and I was forced to watch. Sometimes Daichi would let me hold it but he would quickly have to return to practice giving me just enough time to pluck at the metal, a teaser that had me wanting to use it to chop his head off. My father seemed to sense my upset at not having a sword and I'll never forget the day I gained my own.

It was just after lunch and I was walking with Daichi down to the meadow where he would be training for the afternoon and I would, of course, be sitting wistfully watching. But I was surprised when we got there and Totosai stood talking with my father, Uncle Inuyasha and, much to my amazement, my Uncle Sesshomaru.

Uncle Sesshomaru didn't visit often but when he did his presence was always a welcome one. I felt safer when he was around, more at ease with his quietly regal nature and even better my mother was always happier when he came around. I only knew part of the history from snatches of eavesdropped conversations from the village and from what I could make out at the time was the fact that Uncle Sesshomaru had been like a father to my mother for years, taking her in and bringing her back to life when she was about 10 years old. Apparently my Uncle Sesshomaru's protective nature over her had been transferred to me but more than that he was an incredible fighter and everyone knew it. On his occasional visits he'd help Daichi and I train and afterwards my Uncle Inuyasha and my father would fight him, the perfect end in such a rough family.

That day though, I could tell he wasn't there just to teach Daichi and I new combat moves and my heart sank as I caught sight of the sword in his hand. He was here to teach Daichi how to spar and I felt my heart shatter and I wanted to cry.

"Hey Uncle Sesshomaru!" Daichi called out to him and waved.

My father, Totosai and both my uncles looked up at us and despite my mixed feelings about having to watch Daichi train with the best swordsman I knew I smiled at my uncle as well and yelled, "Uncle Sesshomaru you're back!"

It immediately turned into a race between me and Daichi as we sped down the hill and into the meadow. We laughed uproariously at our playfulness and the wind whipping at our sensitive ears, a new game that we both loved emerging. I was gaining on Daichi and got all the way to right behind him when I tripped over my own feet. Before I knew it I was tumbling headfirst down the hill and braced myself for an impact with the grass that never came. Instead it took me a moment to realize I was in my Uncle Sesshomaru's arms and back on the ground, my father and Uncle Inuyasha looking as though they were prepared to come after me had Sesshomaru not beat them to it. I grinned up at him and hugged him tightly around the neck, burying my face in the fur he kept constantly on his shoulder.

He hugged me back and murmured in that stern tone of his, "You're clumsier than I remember Akemi. I hope you're keeping yourself out of trouble."

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes which were just as stern as his voice and replied, "Of course Uncle Sesshomaru! Why would _I_ ever get into trouble?"

He gave me the faintest smile and put me back down gently on the ground. Daichi came running up to my side and didn't say a word but sniffed up and down my side to make sure I was okay, a habit he had attained from his father who often did this when Auntie Kagome did something he considered 'dangerous'.

I'm fine Daichi!" I giggled and pushed him away playfully and he gave me a look before finally dismissing me and going to our uncle.

They spoke for a moment before my Uncle Sesshomaru straightened up and announced, "Alright then, let's begin our training for the day."

The smile that I had worked so hard to keep on my face slipped away as quickly as it had come and I hung my head, a dejected feeling washing through me as I murmured to Daichi, "I'll just sit over there then..."

My Uncle Sesshomaru gave me a look that registered a type of pity on my part but it was my Uncle Inuyasha who came up and asked, "Where do you think _you're_ going 'Kemi?"

I looked up at him in confusion and told him, "I was going to watch up there on that hill today..."

Next it was my father to step up as he told me, "Oh no baby girl you won't be watching today."

Now I was really confused but more than that I was getting a little nervous. What could they be teaching Daichi that they couldn't even show _me_? I poked out my bottom lip in absolute misery, opening my mouth to mutter that I would just meet Daichi after practice on the hill when uncle Sesshomaru placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and he gave me the slightest of grins as he told me, "Today you're going to be with us, training just like Daichi." It took only a moment to register what he was saying and at 5 years old I felt that I hadn't been happier in my whole life. I gave a great squeal and jumped up to hug him again but froze in mid flight.

"Wait a minute..." I started uncertainly, "I...I don't have a sword..."

Everyone gave a chuckle at my dilemma before my father murmured, "Yeah I thought that might be a problem. So..." Totosai came up behind him and handed him something I couldn't see behind his back. Slowly and gracefully my father pulled from his back the most beautiful piece of gleaming metal I had ever seen in my life. "I took the liberty of getting you one."

And for the first time in my five year existence, I had no words. I calmly walked up to my father and touched the hilt of my new sword. It was silent for a few minutes as I pulled it from his hands and got the feel of it. It was a gorgeous 3 foot piece of gleaming still warm to the touch metal and when I held it a slow hum came up that made me believe the sword was alive. I was surprised that it wasn't so heavy and when Daichi pulled out his sword I was shocked that they looked almost the same. The only difference was that while mine shone white his glittered darker silver that could have passed for gray. Our scabbards were different as well, his a deep red while mine was a dark purple.

"What's its name?" I asked Totosai and he puffed up with pride as he explained, "Your sword's name is Daimi, sister sword to Daichi's sword Akichi. Apart, you both will fight superbly but when fighting together, your swords will be impenetrable."

I held it up to the sunlight and whispered, "Daimi..."

Training after that became more fun than I had ever imagined. Daichi and I got stronger everyday and before long I surpassed him on everything but offensive strategies. Uncle Sesshomaru was around a lot more often than usual to help us and occasionally we had tests where we fought _him_. It wasn't until I was 8 years old that I finally beat him in defensive fighting and I was ten before I actually knocked the sword out of his hand, though it was only once and I swear he was going easy on me. Other than training life went pretty normal.

Daichi and I played on the Hill, sometimes hung out with the kids in the village and pretty much acted no different than any other human kids. We took the birth of his new sister Izayoi well and when Uncle Sesshomaru's new mate Kagura had their first child, Rin, I was more than happy to help and take of her while they were in the area. So, life went along without conflict when we younger though as we got older Daichi's protective nature grew more and more pronounced, not just over his baby sister, but over me as well.

For years Daichi and I were inseparable, everything done at a close proximity from simple tasks like eating to competitive skills like fighting. Sometimes I wondered how we even managed to be friends for such a long period of time. We were so different and yet we meshed, like ying and yang. Daichi was always the wild child, the uncontrollably and sometimes idiotic mini-me of his father and was just as strong. Headstrong, independent and indifferent to others opinions he was definitely more fun to be around than anyone else I knew. Meanwhile we weren't so different in the fact that we loved to play around whether it was wrestling over swords or just using my fox magic to trick him.

After that, our personalities went their separate ways.

I was outspoken for a girl, something Uncle Sesshomaru was quick to remind me of and often, and was known for putting others in their place when I felt they had overstepped a line. Other than that I was constantly relying on Daichi for protection, for friendship, and for the courage he possessed that I wished I had. On top of that, he was the prize child of the village; _everyone_ wanted a piece of Daichi.

It wasn't until we were about 12 that we realized that _everything_ about us was changing: our bodies, our personalities, the way we talked to each other and, most importantly, who the other was talking too. When we were younger hanging out with the village kids was something we had both enjoyed though as I got older I noticed the girls wanted me to introduce them to Daichi a lot more than usual and Daichi growled at every boy that got close enough for me to talk to, though as a tomboy I wasn't interested in them anyway. However, Daichi's close eye on me was nothing compared to the tabs I kept on him.

For his known strength and family ties (especially to the infamous Inuyasha, defeater of Naraku) that more than summed him up he was constantly sought after by first villagers and then girls as well. In fact, the day that I realized for the first time how I felt about Daichi revolved around a certain girl. I was 13 years old when I realized that Daichi was a little more important to me than just a friend.

Early that morning I woke up at my normal time, dawn, slipped past my little sister Shiori still lying asleep on her mat and darted out the door into the crisp morning air. It was a morning like any other, birds chirping, not a trace of clouds in the sky and the smell of blossoms in the air, every sign indicating the incoming season of summer. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and giggled softly at the way it tickled my lungs and ran barefoot across the grass to the Hill though I was slightly surprised to see that Daichi wasn't even there yet. He was always there before me, no matter how early in the morning it was, and when I asked him what how he always beat me it was always the same reply, "I didn't want you to be alone up here, anything could happen."

I'd always shrugged and smiled, asking what the day would bring and we'd plan out whether we were playing that day or going out with our dads to train. It was eerie, being up on the hill by myself since it had never happened before but I sat down anyway and waited. A few minutes went by and the sun steadily rose above the horizon until I was really wondering where my partner in crime was. Curious and slightly lonely I wandered down the path that led to the village wondering what I could do before I went in search of Daichi. But it turned out that I didn't have to wander far.

I caught Daichi's scent from next to a nearby hut and I stealthily crept up the side of it planning on scaring the crap out of him. I jumped up on the roof, opened my mouth to yell Boo...and froze. I couldn't believe my eyes. Here was my best friend, my hero and protector, on the side of some hut talking to another girl. Sure they weren't doing anything other than talking but the fact was that I had been waiting for a boy who sure hadn't been waiting for me and it hurt, no matter how I tried to push the feeling down. It was a strange emotion since I had never really had any reason to be sad and most certainly not hurt and in that instant I realized how sheltered my life had been and how innocent I was expected to be since I was everyone's baby girl.

I immediately knew that I should walk away, that I should leave them off in private but I was so fixated on him I couldn't move. I tried to get up but my foot slipped on a loose piece of gravel that lay on the roof and I gasped softly. Immediately Daichi's ear went up and he turned to face the direction of the noise with a growl but when he saw me he just...stood there. He stared at me and for the life of me I couldn't look away.

" 'Kemi wait..." He tried to mumble but I was far past listening.

With a final glare I stalked off back home, determined not to look backwards or break my resolve. I could hear him not far behind me but I ignored his rather loud footsteps and tramped back home. "Akemi wait up! Akemi!" He called from behind me but I simply sped up and before long I had tramped in the house and slammed the door, a sign that I was done with him and didn't want to speak at the moment.

"'Kemi honey is that you?" my mother called from further back in the house and I sighed before yelling back, "Yeah it's me mom..."

I turned the corner to see my mother and my Aunt Kagome sitting on the floor around the table, my 8 year old sister Shiori next to 6 year old Izayoi, drawing with the crayons my Auntie Kagome constantly had with her. I tried to smile but failed miserably so I grumbled unhappily, "Good morning..."

My mother frowned and exchanged a glance with my Aunt as she told me happily, "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

"Yeah thanks mom..."

I sat down dejectedly across from them both, ruffled the top of Izayoi and Shiori's head and buried myself in the rice and fish my father had undoubtedly caught just that morning with Uncle Inuyasha. A few minutes went by in silence in which I felt my mother's eyes on me, trying to assess the situation but I pointedly ignored her.

Finally she cleared her throat and asked, "Daichi's not going to have breakfast with us today?"

My head shot up quickly and I glared at the chopsticks in my hand as I whispered, "No I think he's rather enjoying breakfast at his new _friend's _house..."

This seemed to capture my Auntie Kagome's attention and I felt the two of them exchange glances again before she asked, "New friend? And who might that be?"

I shrugged but buried my face further down into my rice bowl as I replied grumpily, "Some village girl. Why on earth would he be talking to such a pathetic looking girl? She doesn't even look like she could defend herself for Kami's sake!"

Without thinking all of my frustrations and irritation with Daichi came out in a rush and when I was finished I was breathing hard and trying to bring myself back to normal. When I looked up again both my mother and Aunt Kagome were giggling and looking at me as though they understood the problem exactly.

"He's his father's son through and through," my Aunt Kagome laughed and my mother nodded as well.

"I don't get it though. I'm angry with Daichi but...but why? It's not like he's done anything _wrong_," I whispered and now the two women looked at me with sympathetic looks.

Aunt Kagome folded her hands on top of the table and asked, "Well, let's think about what he did this morning that made you feel this way. Tell us what happened."

It took me a few minutes to tell but when the whole story was out I blushed feeling like I both overreacted and needed to apologize. However, my mother looked at me with pride while my Aunt Kagome looked as though she were reminiscing in her own head. Both reactions made me feel nervous so I mumbled, "I think I overreacted a bit. I shouldn't have gotten mad just because he was talking to some other girl."

"But that's not really why you're upset now is it Akemi?" Aunt Kagome asked and I looked up in confusion. She had a slight smile on her face that said she knew exactly how I felt and had been there.

"Don't you think you're just a little more upset about the fact that you waited for him and he wasn't there when he's always been there for you?" My mother chipped in and I thought about it for a moment.

_They kind of have a point. I was irritated that he wasn't there. But what's this other feeling inside me...?_ I thought to myself but my Aunt was speaking again. "And besides that Akemi, think about it. When you saw him talking to another girl that wasn't you, you were probably more jealous than hurt."

At this, I froze. "Jealous? What's there to be jealous of? If I was jealous that would imply that there would be something between us that needed being jealous about and-!"

"And there is 'Kemi. You and Daichi have been friends since you were born; it's only natural that you should feel a little protective of him. But Akemi, remember this: You're friendship means the world to him and I think it'll take a lot more than a girl to ruin that."

I sat still for a moment, thinking over what she had said and was very pleased when I realized that she was right. For the first time that morning I gave a huge grin and jumped up, intent on telling Daichi I was sorry and getting on with our training for the afternoon. "Thanks Auntie. Thanks mom. I'll catch you guys later!"

I ran around the table to give them each a hug and a kiss before I headed for the door. However, on my way out I distinctly heard my mother sigh, "Oh no, what are we going to do now Kagome?"

I felt my Aunt shrug rather than saw it as she replied, "We wait and see what happens. Who knows? Maybe Sesshomaru was right about them after all..."

The rest of their conversation was drowned out as I headed out into the now fully bright sunshine. "Daichi!" I yelled as soon as soon as I got to the doorway but I got no reply back.

Furrowing my brow in concentration I tried again but again there was no reply. Downcast now that I couldn't find my best friend I sat at the base of the Goshinboku, head in one hand as I thought over my Aunt and mother's advice.

"_Don't you think you're just a little more upset about the fact that you waited for him and he wasn't there when he's always been there for you?" _

The words haunted me and I found myself pondering on them again. It was true that Daichi and I had been almost like brother and sister our whole lives, so then why would I feel this way now? Why would I have any reason to be jealous when it probably wasn't anything more than he was simply talking to her? Maybe my Aunt had a point. I did have strong feelings for Daichi, but were all of them merely protective sisterly feelings...?

"I thought you were never going to speak to me again."

Daichi's voice from above me startled me out of my thoughts and I glanced up in time to see the uppermost branches quiver a bit. I grinned but turned my head away so he wouldn't see it as I replied, "Well I wasn't going to but your mother convinced me otherwise."

"Feh. My mother's got nothing to do with it. Admit it Akemi, you couldn't stay away from the 'Ichi..."

I snorted loud enough that he could hear and rolled my eyes before replying, "Yeah, it's like the village girls feel the same way."

There was a long pause in which I felt I should regret my words, but a part of me really wanted to know what he would say. A second later he dropped from the tree and landed by my side and neither of us spoke for some time. Eventually he murmured, "'Kemi...I'm-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But all we were doing was talking..."

I shook my head and told him sternly, "I'm not mad about you talking to her Daichi."

He raised an eyebrow at me quizzically and whispered, "Then what are you mad about?"

I looked up at him in irritation and nearly yelled, "You left me out there, on the Hill, all by myself! Do you know how that felt Daichi? I felt like...like you had abandoned me..."

It was another moment before he would answer and he finally mumbled, "I-I didn't know. 'Kemi why didn't you say something?"

I shrugged and murmured, "Its okay don't worry about it. I'm over it..."

"Listen..."

"Daichi its okay..."

"Akemi I-,"

"I said I'm over it!"

"**But you're not**!"

This shut me up quick as he grasped my hands in both of his and looked at me fiercely. I averted my eyes away from his but he growled, "'Kemi look at me...please."

At his tone of voice I looked straight into his eyes and the sun caught the molten gold and made his long black hair glint. He was truly handsome and for the first time ever, I blushed in front of him. He didn't seem to notice as he whispered, "Akemi look, first of all I don't want one morning with some girl ruining the friendship we've had since we were born! She means nothing to me compared to you. And second of all, if I had known that you were waiting for me I never would have agreed to meet her. 'Kemi...you have to forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without you as a friend. Please..."

My blush went away and I was suddenly filled with an emotion I had never felt before, an overwhelming urge that almost had me spiraling out of control. I pushed the feeling aside for the moment and smiled at him reassuringly as I replied, "I forgive you Daichi, but not because I have too. It's because I want us to stay friends too. So, what do you say we get to training and forget this ever happened?"

He looked immensely relieved as he stood to his feet and exclaimed, "Oh yeah, my dad says Uncle Sesshomaru'll be here later."

I grinned hugely as well suddenly full of an excitement I hadn't felt all day as I gazed up at Daichi in happiness. "That means he'll show us how to do the Dragon Twister! He promised the next time he visited he would!"

He held out a hand to me and yelled, "Let's get going then he won't wait all day you know!" I grasped his hand, he pulled me to my feet, and all was right with the world again.

* * *

A few months later my father and I were out practicing my fox magic since I'd been focusing so much on my swordplay, a rare occasion with just me and my dad that I usually enjoyed. During one of our breaks I had asked, "Daddy?"

"What's up baby girl?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

My father had turned to me as though in shock before he chuckled and replied, "That sounds like something your mother would ask. Is this a trick question?"

I playfully hit him on the shoulder and replied, "No really daddy! Am I pretty or not?"

He turned to look at me fully in the face before replying, "I think you're beautiful baby girl and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Why?"

I blushed slightly before I told him reluctantly, "Daichi and I were talking and he told me that I should stay away from the village because of the boys. Does that mean they're gonna make fun of me or something? I don't get it..."

My dad had chuckled as he replied, "I doubt you can't go down there because they're going to make fun of you. I think those boys are starting to notice things about you that weren't there before. You'd better be careful, and not just with those village boys."

I cocked my head to the side as I sipped the water my mom had packed for us that morning and asked, "Careful of who? I can take care of myself."

My dad had looked stern for just a moment before he smiled and hauled himself to his feet, telling me over his shoulder, "I know you can take care of yourself baby girl. I just think Daichi's starting to realize what the boys in the village are realizing too."

Later that night me, Daichi, Shiori, Izayoi, little Rin, my mom and dad, Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha, Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Kagura were all on top of the Hill, watching the stars and having dinner out in the open air. Seated around the campfire all of us besides Uncle Sesshomaru were chowing on the ramen noodles Aunt Kagome brought out when the whole family was together and admiring the stars above. After dinner Daichi and I exhibited what we had learned so far and sparred for everyone to show off followed by my Uncle Inuyasha challenging Uncle Sesshomaru to a fight and the two going at it for at least half an hour or more. After all that we all simply sat together, our parents and Aunts and Uncles cuddling together, Shiori, Izayoi and little Rin busy catching lightning bugs in the grass a ways away but close enough to keep an eye on. Daichi and I were caught in the middle of the two, not quite childish enough to try and catch lightning bugs but no where near as comfortable as the adults were cuddling together. Instead we sat together and identified the stars.

"Look there's Orion's belt there."

"Yeah and there's the Big Dipper."

"So then where's the Little One?"

"I don't know. Mama told me it's somewhere over there..."

In the middle of practicing our constellations I stopped and looked down at the grass to where I was pulling up little tufts. Daichi noticed my sudden quiet and murmured concernedly, "Hey what's wrong 'Kemi?"

I shook my head and whispered, "Dai do you think-do you think I'm pretty?"

He looked so taken aback I laughed out loud and it took a full minute before I regained myself. "What's with the look Dai you look like you've seen a ghost!" I giggled and he blushed before replying, "I guess so...I mean, you don't look bad but..."

I cocked an amused eyebrow at him and exclaimed, "What? The great Daichi is speechless? Well send in the troops people we must be _going to war_!"

I rolled over laughing again and his blush deepened as he growled, "Shut up 'Kemi."

This only caused my laughing to increase and I was practically pounding the grass in hilarity when suddenly every one with some kind of demon blood outside froze, sensing the demonic aura that was steadily creeping closer. It wasn't a strong demon but it felt as though it could handle it's own in battle and we all turned towards the source of it. Slowly a rather large figure came towering out of the forest and Shiori grabbed Izayoi and Rin, bringing them back towards the adults.

They took cover behind my mother who looked calm enough and soothed them with, "It's going to be alright girls."

Meanwhile my Uncle Inuyasha stood to his feet with a grin exclaiming, "Alright. I been meaning to get some practice in. There hasn't been many that are stupid enough to come lumbering up here-!"

"Inuyasha stop."

Everyone turned to Uncle Sesshomaru who, like my mother, had a very calm composure about him as he sat on the grass. "I say we give the young ones a chance to practice. After all they've only practiced on me before. Why not hone their skills a bit with a dose of reality?" He nodded towards Daichi and I and we looked at each other, nodding as we stood up together and drew our swords. Mine hummed brilliantly, giving off a flash of silver in the light that said it hungered for a fight. My first demon fight and my adrenaline was pumping.

Next to me I felt Daichi grin as he murmured, "You ready 'Kemi?"

I grinned back and nodded before turning back to the demon at hand. It was a simple lizard demon, bright red eyes and a disgusting tail that swished back and forth as he turned towards us. "They send the young ones after me I see. A fatal mistake on your part!" He chuckled and the sound made me so angry I could hardly control myself.

"The only mistake made was you're deciding to come up here in the first place!" I yelled back and Daichi chuckled.

"Uh oh you've made her mad now. This is you're last chance to go chicken and get out of here while you still can!" He teased but the demon chuckled again and he shook his head.

"You asked for it the. Akemi, formation Alpha 4!"

"I'm all on it!"

Quick as a flash Daichi and I headed straight for it, Daichi going straight for the head while I headed up his scaly tail, ready to head him off at the back if he tried anything funny while Daichi was working. His back was fairly easy to climb and though I couldn't see what was happening around him the lizard's yell made it fairly obvious that Daichi had hit a weak spot. He swiped a hand at him that I quickly took care of and I don't think our demon was too happy about losing an appendage. He let out a howl of rage and I heard Daichi yell, "'Kemi!"

Just my name and I knew what to do.

"On the count of three!" I yelled back and continued my journey up this guy's back.

"One!" Daichi yelled and I could feel him at the same place on the demon in front.

"Two!" I screamed.

I was right on the guy's neck. Using a scale as a stepping stool I launched myself up at the same time as Daichi and for a split moment in time he grinned at me before we both yelled, "THREE!"

On three both of our swords came down emitting the powerful energy of the Wind Scar, my favorite move that Uncle Inuyasha had showed us not even a week before. With a last shriek of pain and string of curses the lizard disintegrated into nothingness and the only thing that showed he had been there at all was the rather large crater we had produced. Dropping to the ground Daichi and I were both breathing pretty hard with sweat dripping from our bangs but I was so ecstatic about defeating my first real demon I didn't know what to do with myself. I turned to Daichi who was already looking at me grinning and smiled so big I thought my jaw would snap.

"We did it!" I yelled before I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back fiercely.

In mid hug he whispered in my ear, "You're much prettier when you're fighting...but I'd say you're far from being ugly."

I blushed but he had pulled away already and I couldn't keep the smile off my face when he grinned and winked at me murmuring, "Let's go hero."

"I can't believe how well you're swords work together! It was like you were reading each other's minds!"

"I know and did you see how strong they've gotten? Impressive to say the least..."

After much praise and admiration from our folks the only criticism Daichi and I had yet to receive that seemed most important was from our fathers and Uncle Sesshomaru. We turned to them eagerly but all my father did was smile and my Uncle Inuyasha ruffled our hair and told us, "It wasn't bad for your first battle."

When we turned to Uncle Sesshomaru he took his sweet time answering us, choosing instead to close his eyes like he always did when he was thinking. When he finally opened them though we received the highest of all honors we could have received: he smiled.

* * *

After our first battle with the lizard demon Uncle Sesshomaru trained us more rigorously than ever, staying for days at a time and only leaving if there was urgent business in the kingdom he needed to take care of. We had more and more real demons to practice on that my Uncle Sesshomaru and dad gladly round up for us and it seemed they got harder and harder to defeat the more we got along. But after months of practicing, on the morning of Daichi's 15th birthday, at the crack of dawn, we were given our final test as apprentices: a demon in the form of a human.

She turned out to be a spider demon and she was hard as hell to defeat. After wrapping me in a cocoon that took me precious time to break free from she poisoned Daichi by biting him on his side and then came after me. Even after I broke free from my silk prison there was still the matter of killing her which took at least another half hour since she was fast as hell but once we finally detached her spinneret she was a cinch to defeat. Without her silk weaving capabilities she was like every other demon Daichi and I had gotten rid of over the course of a year.

Afterwards we were both exhausted, worn out from our hour long adventure. Daichi didn't even bother putting his sword back in its scabbard choosing instead to put the point tip into the ground, using it as a means of support. Meanwhile I was barely able to hold myself up as Uncle Sesshomaru made his way coolly over to us to give us the results of our test and Aunt Kagome came out of nowhere to give Daichi an antidote to the poison he had taken in from the spider's bite. My mother tried to come out to me as well but Uncle Sesshomaru gave her a look that she took to mean 'Stop'.

He waited until Aunt Kagome headed off as well before he turned back to us and explained, "Things could have gone better. You could've killed her a little sooner so we wouldn't have to sit here for an hour. But..."

I flinched at the 'but'. That usually meant that something not so good was going to be tacked onto the end of the sentence. I was pleasantly surprised however when he gave us a sly grin and told us, "You did very well today Daichi, Akemi."

He nodded to each of us in turn and I grinned first at him and then at Daichi who looked as though this were the best gift he could have received all day. Slowly he raised a hand and we high-fived, too exhausted to hug or scream.

"Did we pass?" I panted, my chest aching with every breath I took.

Uncle Sesshomaru turned his gaze to me and replied, "Yes Akemi, you did."

I smiled and the last thing I remember before I passed out was Daichi asking, "Uncle Sesshomaru...can we take a nap now?"

* * *

When I awoke several hours later I was alone in my house, lying on my mother's cot on the floor surrounded by my dad's father's fur. When I was younger it always helped me to sleep and apparently it had again done its job. Beside me there was an empty cot and one sniff told me Daichi had been there recently and had only been gone about 10 or 15 minutes. I sat up and pain shot through my entire body, a sharp pain that said I should lie back down and not get up for another few hours. But of course I never could listen and I wanted to find Daichi so I got up, ignoring the bruising and continuing to tell myself in my head that as soon as I found Daichi I'd head back to bed and nap until the end of time. I had no idea that exiting the house would be one of the most life changing experiences ever.

I was on my way down to the village to look for him when my legs practically gave out on me and I crumpled at the bottom of the Goshinboku, calves pulsing like wounded buffalo. I sighed and came to the conclusion that I not only needed a nap but a long bath in the hot springs as well. So I headed off the path and towards the hot springs, suddenly looking forward more to a hot soak than anything. And it was nothing less than what I expected. As soon as I sank into the bubbling warmth I was in heaven, sighing and moaning at the comfort I had least expected to find. It was a while before my peace was broken and I wondered where Daichi really was.

But then another, entirely weird thought popped into my head, _Do you want to know _where_ he is or who he's _with

I sat up a little straighter in the pool and shrugged as I thought back, _what do I care who he's with? He's probably just off playing with the village boys somewhere... _

The evil part of my thoughts snickered and replied, _What if he's off playing with some little village _girl_ instead...? _

For the first time in a while I felt my blood boil and a horrible feeling like a clawed monster trying to escape bubbled in my throat. However I forced myself to answer back, _then that's his decision. I'm not gonna baby-sit him. It's not like Dai's my m-! _

I cut off my stem of thoughts and went pale at what I had been about to think to myself. I had been about to say mate and a part of me, no matter how small, quivered at the mere idea of Daichi becoming just that. The thought both set me aflame and made me go pale and for the life of me I couldn't discover why.

_It's because you love him. Admit it 'Kemi, you've been mad about Daichi since you were 13 years old, when that little human girl tried to steal him away..._ The evil side of me returned and I couldn't help but feel that a part of the voice in my head was right.

_Of course I love Daichi, but as a brother...right? _

There was an echoing chuckle in my head as the voice replied,

* * *

Another couple of years went by though little by little I could sense yet more changes in Daichi and myself that had to do with us growing up. After the discussion with myself at 14 years old I started noticing more and more the patterns of behavior that my mother had described going through with dad when she fell in love with him. Slowly Daichi became less protective and more _The _Protector, he became less a friend and more someone I relied on for strength, and by and by I realized that the love we shared as brother and sister wasn't entirely brotherly/sisterly.

For the first time I blushed around Daichi, I worried what I looked like in the morning and suddenly the girls in the village were no longer calls for jealousy, but all new types of demons that needed eliminating. My mother constantly reminded me that I was growing into a lovely young woman and for the first time I had to agree with her. Suddenly I had curves so deep I thought for sure my insides were growing closer together than normal girls; due to all my training my body was in peak physical condition, legs that looked never ending and arms that were slim considering all the sword wielding I was doing. Not to mention other facial features like the board straight black hair that now grew down to my butt and flirty bangs that surrounded my father's sea foam green eyes. Though my hair stayed in the same high ponytail and the kimono I got for my 16th birthday covered everything worth seeing on my body the boys noticed me more than ever and, according to Daichi, talked about me quite frequently.

Oh yeah, Daichi seemed to be the only teenage boy that wasn't wild about my new body. The first time he had pulled me away from the village boys he had nearly taken one's head off for talking to me and wouldn't let me out of his sight for days. Honestly I was only flirting with him to get the herbs I needed for my Aunt Kagome but Daichi swore that I was trying to mate him or something. And though I slightly enjoyed Daichi's protective attention he was the biggest hypocrite I knew.

While many had noticed my new maturity it was my Daichi who seemed to attract the most attention and I could hardly blame them. Daichi had grown into quite the handsome 17 year old, just like his father and nearly as stubborn. When we were children my Aunt Kagome tried to keep his hair trimmed as often as possible (though as a demon it grew back the next day anyway) but as soon as he hit puberty he refused to let her come near him with anything sharp let alone _scissors_. However, all the non-cutting had done him good. His hair was even longer than mine and he kept it in a tight braid that glinted magnificently in the sun and, much like mine, had the sexiest bangs that made his eyes look like golden pools of lava. When he looked at you with those eyes it was like being examined from your soul outward and when he smiled...Kami it gave me chills to see those barely hidden fangs and that smirk that said he was more perfect than anyone knew.

Anyway, it wasn't just our looks that were causing us to get noticed either. Our training had nearly come to an end both in combat without swords and most certainly with and in honor of our accomplishment Uncle Sesshomaru decided he was going to show us off to the entire Western Lands and announce that we were ready. What we were ready for I wasn't exactly sure though both my father and Uncle Inuyasha swelled with pride when it was mentioned while Daichi and I exchanged looks that meant we were about to bust out laughing or groan. Either way Uncle Sesshomaru was going to have a big ball to celebrate us and made it clear that we were to bring a date if we so desired. This turned out to be almost more pressure than I could handle.

I absolutely groaned at the idea of bringing one of the boys from the village to an almost entirely demon attended function but other suitors like Koga's son Kitaro were entirely too eager to get in where they would already be expected. Not that it wasn't for lack of trying. For weeks every teenager in the village tried to suck up to either me or Daichi to get us to take them and they tried almost every underhanded trick possible. I woke up one morning to the smell of sakura blossoms only to find that they covered my room. Gifts, my mother had explained, from hopeful boys.

Another day Daichi and I were training when a pack of fan girls decided to come and cheer him on, screaming, "Go Daichi!" and "Don't show her any mercy!" while I tried desperately to control my spiraling temper.

In fact, it got to a point where my father and Uncle Inuyasha threatened any boy who got close that they'd personally set aside time in their busy schedule to kick their ass. It was the day before the big event that we set aside all tokens of love and gifts once and for all. Daichi and I were headed, rather reluctantly, into the village to seek the priestess Hitomi when we were headed off by a group of rather eager girls and even more fervent guys.

"Hey Daichi, heard you didn't have a date to your Uncle's big ball yet. Thought of a one yet?" Namie coyly called after him and I flinched. She was the whore of the village, a fact that everyone knew and yet I couldn't believe Dai would even go for her.

"Hey Akemi, you're looking pretty perfect today..." Kitaro broke in with a grin. He was my most sought after suitor but I couldn't imagine seeing myself with him. He was sweet but arrogant and on top of all that Daichi couldn't stand him.

I felt surrounded. I tried to smile and wave them off but I felt myself stammering uncontrollably and unable to organize my suddenly nervous appearance. "W-well...you see-I-I-!"

"She already has a date."

I turned to Daichi in surprise and cocked an eyebrow at him but he glanced at me that meant stay quiet and go along with it. The boys looked doubtful as they yelled, "Who is it then?"

I turned to Daichi, waiting for his response that would undoubtedly be either bad news or more bad news to me. He shuffled uncomfortably but only for a moment before replying confidently, "Me."

This, I wasn't expecting.

Everyone looked a bit surprised but none more so than me. He looked down at me and widened his eyes a bit to tell me to say something though I was in such shock I merely opened my mouth a couple of times with no sound. Some of the village girls looked disappointed but one, the ever brave Ayumi, exclaimed, "I don't believe it. If you two are really gonna be an item than prove it!"

Some of the other girls gained confidence at this and yelled, "Yeah! Let's see a kiss then!"

"A kiss! A kiss!"

I grinned confidently at them before turning back to Daichi with a look that plainly conveyed the reaction, 'Now what genius?' But he was no more help than me. While the chanting around us continued he looked less like the confident Daichi I knew and more the uncertain five year old he had grown out of being. After a few startlingly indecisive moments his smug grin returned and he exclaimed above the crowd, "Alright, alright, hold your horses ladies. It's not like we're ashamed or anything."

He turned to me and murmured so softly only I could hear, "Just kiss me. One time and then they'll leave us alone for good."

It was a tempting offer but something in me screamed, "Not no but _hell_ no!" But that evil voice was back in my head and whispered, _go on 'Kemi. One free kiss from Daichi? Go for it...Besides, then you won't have to worry about another boy trying to ask you to the ball... _

I mentally shook my head though she had a good point. But if I kissed him what else could happen? I learned from my parents that there was a domino effect and one thing led to another, some effects good and some not so much. I looked back up into his ever concealing golden eyes and something about the way he looked at me made me believe, for just a moment, everything would be okay. I smiled a little back at him and replied loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Alright then, let's give them their show."

Daichi grinned, grasped a hand around my waist and expertly dipped me, an effect that had my heart pounding and at the same wondering where he'd learned it. Slowly, cautiously, he brought his lips down to mine and in the split second before they touched I felt like something in me snapped. As soon as we touched I felt an electric shock pass between us that had nothing to do with pretending and what was supposed to be a quick peck turned into something much more. Before I knew it I was clutching at him like an oxygen tank and his grip on me tightened as he brought me back up out of the dip but didn't break the connection. Now standing completely upright I moaned as he trailed a delicately dangerous hand across my cheek and shifted so that my arms went up around his neck. It deepened into something much more than mutual friendship and on some other level I realized that this felt right..._too right_ and it almost scared me to feel this way. However long the kiss lasted I will never know but when we finally parted for air we just stared at each other, both feeling as though we'd broken some kind of law but filled a void we never even knew was there.

He took a deep breath and whispered, "Wow..."

Feeling just about the equivalent though with a side of light-headedness I opened my mouth to tell him I felt the same when a voice from behind us exclaimed, "And just what are you two doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that familiar voice behind me that said I was going to be in either big trouble or be really happy. I didn't think it was the latter. Daichi and I jumped about 10 feet apart and turned to the source of the voice, no other than my mother, standing next to a flabbergasted Aunt Kagome. Daichi and I exchanged looks, both our heartbeats loud enough for any demon to hear as they thudded against our rib cages. Had they seen? What were they going to do?

"Uh...well, we were just-we were just-you know, and then we were...uh..."

"We were showing everybody the right way to pretend you're kissing someone. You know, fool your enemies, trick your friends. It's a load of laughs isn't it? Ha-ha-ha...ha..."

Daichi tried to cover for us but Aunt Kagome crossed her arms and the look she gave us meant 'Uh wrong. Try again.' Finally I sighed and murmured, "Come on we'll tell you on the way home."

* * *

By the time we finished explaining to our mothers that what we had done was only done for the good of getting others off our backs the sun was setting and I doubted my cheeks could have gotten any redder if I tried. My mother had taken one last lingering look at us before explaining, "Well if that's all, dinner will be ready in a while so don't stay out here long."

She got up and left while my Aunt Kagome stayed behind for a moment to give us a final word of wisdom. She turned back to us and smiled before commenting, "You know, that kiss looked pretty enjoyable for two people who were pretending."

With that she turned on her heel and was gone, leaving Daichi and I to look at each other and blush. We hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened and we needed to whether we wanted it or not. We sat under the Goshinboku for at least 10 minutes in silence, facing away from each other and thinking just what to say. Finally I sighed and decided I'd better speak up.

"Look, Daichi I-!"

"Do you think they were right?"

I looked up in surprise at his interruption but he still wouldn't look at me as I asked, "Who was right about what?"

He sighed and murmured, "Our parents. When we were younger we always heard them talking about us...getting together when we got older. Do you think maybe they were right?"

I had no straight answer to that. It took me a while before I answered, "I don't know Dai, I mean we've been so close it's like we're brother and sister..."

He chuckled sarcastically and replied, "I doubt my sister would've kissed me like that."

I blushed but countered, "Yeah well if I had a brother he wouldn't have suggested we kiss at _all_."

He stopped smiling and went serious again, plucking at a piece of grass before going quiet again. It took me a moment but I finally got up the courage to ask, "Did you-did you feel anything? When we did it I mean?"

Again a rather long silence before he replied, "Yeah, but it wasn't so much a feeling as..._recognition_. It felt right, you know, to be with you and..."

"And you didn't want to stop."

I finished for him and for the first time he looked up into my face and the emotion there had me reeling backwards. He looked so much older, so much more mature than when we started out that I didn't know what to make of it. For long moments we just looked into each other's eyes before I edged closer to him on the grass and he grasped my hand, pulling me so that I was right in front of him. My breathing went shallow and my heart set to thudding again but I managed to whisper, "Did you kiss me because you had to, or because you wanted to?"

He grinned a little but it wasn't like his other grins that I'd grown used to over the years. This was seductive, one that said he was playing games with me but was serious with what he said. He laughed low in his throat before he whispered back, "Would you be mad if I told you it was both?"

I giggled a little before replying, "No. Would you be mad if I wanted you to do it again?"

He didn't reply but pressed his lips to mine again, this time a sweet connection that had my knees going weak though we were already sitting and feeling like melted jelly. I brought my arms up to surround his neck again and pushed up against him unintentionally but mentally noting that I would do it again if we ever got the chance. At the same time he wound a hand around my waist and I felt him spring us up into the branches of the Goshinboku where it turned into my first make-out session and my first romantic sunset with Daichi.

When he finally pulled away I giggled and he pulled me onto his lap as he whispered, "'Kemi, you wanna be my date to _our_ Commemoration Ball?"

I smiled and kissed him lightly again before I replied, "Of course, I'd love to celebrate _our_ accomplishments with _you_."

He chuckled and I was just dozing off when he murmured, "'Kemi?"

"Hm?"

"I think-I think I might be in love with you."

I nearly froze at this and I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I replied, "I think I might just love you too oh great Daichi." He chuckled and went quiet and together we watched the sun slowly complete its cycle and sink back past the Earth.

* * *

Needless to say we were slightly late for dinner but after much deliberation we had decided not to let our parents in on the fact that we were officially 'seeing each other' in human terms. It was hard to keep everything calm and I don't think we kept it a secret from _everyone_. We all had dinner together on the Hill since we'd all be at the ball the next night but the atmosphere was somewhat uncertain as our mothers kept exchanging looks while my father and Uncle Inuyasha kept shooting looks at our hands and clearing there throats when we grinned at each other.

We tried to keep it as normal as possible, carrying on conversation together that we normally would but all I could think about was whether we were doing the right thing. Yet how it could not? Surely something so wrong couldn't feel that right. Could it? At some point during the night Daichi had placed a hand on my leg and I thought I was going to drag him back to the Goshinboku with or without his permission. However my mother caught the gesture as well so when she caught my eye she winked and glanced at my father. I took it as a sign to be careful and gently removed his hand from my leg though I continued to hold his hand behind our backs and he grinned at nothing in particular.

* * *

"OUCH! Geez mom what are you guys doing back there trying to shave me bald?"

"Oh stop complaining Akemi. You can lose over a quart of blood from a fight with a demon and you can't hold still long enough to do your hair..."

"Yeah well at least it was just trying to bite my leg off instead of my head!** OUCH**!"

The next afternoon my mother, Aunt Kagome, Aunt Sango and Aunt Kagura tried desperately to do something with my hair though they were far from succeeding and I was far from making it easy on them. We had all gotten to Lord Sesshomaru's castle a little late that morning and the fact that I was exhausted _and_ Daichi-less made me not really the best person to talk to. Of course the night before should have kept me prepared for not seeing him.

_Daichi had taken me back up into the Goshinboku after everyone else fell asleep and we talked for hours about everything from the ball to what we were going to do now that we were together._

"_We won't see each other all day tomorrow..." I had mumbled to him and he stiffened as he asked, "Why not?" _

_I shrugged and replied, "I'll be getting ready all day and my mom'll probably keep me out of sight with my hair and all..." _

_He chuckled and tightened his grip around my waist while he twisted a bit of my ponytail around his finger. "It's gonna be that bad huh?" _

_I gave a sarcastic giggle and replied, "Remember that time when you pushed me in the ocean at Uncle Sesshomaru's castle and I came out with seaweed in my hair?" _

_He laughed at the memory and replied, "_That_ bad?" _

_I shook my head. "Worst." _

_We laughed for a moment but then went quiet, too comfortable in each other's arms to really let go. After a while he murmured, "I was wondering 'Kemi, when do you want to tell our folks? If ever?" _

_I shook my head and told him, "Of course we'll tell them how can we not? It's not like they'll be surprised or anything about it." _

"_I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it before we let them know." _

_I turned to look him in the face and whispered, "You'd wait for me?" _

_He smiled and replied, "I've waited this long haven't I? You're worth it." _

I smiled at the memory but only for a moment as my mother pulled yet another strand of hair and I cried out at the loss. "Calm down 'Kemi it'll grow back in a few hours..." My Aunt Kagura explained around a mouthful of hairpins. She wasn't exactly the girliest ruler of the Western Lands and it was amazingly funny to see such a prominent figure of authority with a handful of hair and a face full of concentration.

"Don't think I won't remember this when I'm grown up and have my own pups..." I grumbled and my mother rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Always so overdramatic Akemi," My Aunt Kagome replied, "You're almost done anyway we just need to get this last piece...There! You're all set."

After hours of sitting on the floor with my hair in my eyes and being practically plucked hairless it felt wonderful to get up from the hard wood. "Oh...my butt's numb mom!" I complained but she brought me a mirror and smiled as she held it up to me.

"Well take a look at our hard work. I think your butt being numb is a small price to pay."

Seriously doubting it I glanced in the mirror in front of me...and had to look again. The girl in the mirror was not me, couldn't be me. My usually perfectly straight hair that stayed in its perpetual ponytail now lay half up half down on my shoulders and back in soft ringlets while the top was pulled back, smooth as water and connected in the back by at least 3 dozen hair pins from my Aunt Kagome, hidden beneath my mane of ponytail. Though it had taken a considerable amount of time I could see why and only hoped that it would hold.

"So what do you think?" Aunt Kagome asked and I grasped a piece in my hand as I replied, "I-I can't believe that's..._me_."

They all laughed as Aunt Sango explained, "Wait till you see yourself after your dressed and have your makeup on..."

This tore me out of my reverie and I sighed. I'd completely forgotten that we'd be going all out for the occasion and while my mother had promised we'd keep the makeup light I only trusted Aunt Sango to do it. She was the only one of us who wore makeup on a regular basis besides Aunt Kagura and there was no way she was going to do hair _and_ makeup. I glanced out the window at the slowly sinking sun and groaned. Uncle Sesshomaru had been very precise about introducing Daichi and I as soon as it got dark and they got the dinner portion of the ball under way. He had spoken to us that morning when we first arrived and told us all the details of the night.

"_Your parents and family members will come down with the rest of the guests. They will be seated at the high table with me as well as the other rulers. I will introduce you two as soon as everyone is seated for dinner and you will be ready," He had explained through a grim face. _

_Entertaining guests, while it had always been Uncle Sesshomaru's strong point, always required much preparation that he neither had the patience for nor the attitude. _

"_So all we'll be doing is eating dinner with a bunch of highly skilled demons that think we're the new stars? That sounds like fun..." I had exclaimed and he turned to me with a slight smile on his face. _

"_Oh no Akemi, you'll be showing off everything I've taught you after dinner is over. In fact, you'll be the opening act of the ball." He explained and Daichi and I exchanged looks. _

"_What opening act?" Daichi asked and I turned to Uncle Sesshomaru whose grin widened into a definite smirk. _

"_You will see..."_

I grimaced at the thought but mother had just turned to me with a smile and exclaimed, "Let's get you dressed!"

She pulled out a red kimono, trimmed in gold with gold leaves trailing down both sides. It was cut at a slanting angle at the bottom starting from just below my right knee to just above my left ankle the cut, too, trimmed in gold. It was absolutely beautiful and I almost didn't want to touch it.

"You-you're going to let me wear-_that_?" I asked in awe.

I had seen the kimono only once when I was very young and I knew it belonged to my mother. It was the first kimono she had worn to Uncle Sesshomaru's castle, and the kimono my father liked best on her. She had confided in me that she hadn't worn it since the first night at my uncle's castle but had loved it for a long time.

"I had hoped you would get to wear it someday," she whispered and I turned to her with a grin. She smiled as well and hugged me tight, squeezing me as though I'd float away into the air if she loosened up too much. When she pulled away she wiped at the tears on her face and exclaimed, "Now let's hope we can get you in it!"

* * *

Nearly half an hour later I'd been pinched, poked, stuffed and practically strangled into the kimono and sat impatiently through Aunt Sango's five minute makeup prep. I had argued for at least 15 minutes that I wasn't going to wear makeup but the only thing I succeeded in doing was hurting my throat and coming to an agreement to only wear eye shadow. Still, the eye shadow was more than enough in my opinion though Aunt Sango spared me and only placed a line, much like hers, of gold delicately along the tops of my eyes. On top of that my lashes were curled and blackened with something my Aunt Kagome called mask-era. My mother insisted on my wearing the gold and red matching slippers that went with the kimono and by the end of it all I was standing in the middle of the room under everyone's admiration feeling like one of the dolls Shiori was playing with in the corner.

I almost felt bad for her. Here she was, ten years old, and she would have to miss out on the ball to watch Rin and Izayoi. She was so disappointed about missing it that she hadn't spoken to me all day, blaming me, probably, for her misfortune.

"Hey Shiori?" I called out and she looked up at me with a look on her face that could have passed for pissed off but instead read amazement. "Do you think I look okay?"

I grinned at her and she smiled back as well as she replied, "You look beautiful."

I giggled and held out my arms to her and she ran at me almost full speed, hugging me tightly around the middle. Izayoi and Rin looked up at us in confusion but I winked at them and murmured, "Come on, you two as well."

They laughed and launched themselves at me as well, hugging me tightly around Shiori. Finally I pushed them gently away and lowered myself to their level. "You will behave yourselves right?" I asked and they nodded, looking sullen for once. "Good. Oh and Shiori?" She turned to me and I whispered, "I know for a fact that the secret tunnel we used to play in when we were little leads down to the back of the dining room. You'll probably want to wait until those two are asleep. Kohaku will undoubtedly be down there already waiting for you. I've set everything up for you."

I gave her a wink and her smile brightened before she pulled Izayoi and Rin back to the corner to play. I finally turned back to my mother and aunts and there faces registered a look I had never really seen before. "We're so proud of you 'Kemi," Aunt Kagura exclaimed and I smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, for everything." I replied and hugged them each in turn.

"Well we'd best get down there. Sesshomaru will have a fit if we're not there in time. Akemi you stay here for a moment. I'll send Daichi up as soon as it's time." Aunt Kagome exclaimed and the rest of them nodded, heading towards the door. My mother was the last one out as she stopped at the door and turned back towards me.

"I _am_ proud of you Akemi. Now don't mess up your hair and try not to smudge your makeup. I'll see you in a moment. Come Shiori, Rin, Izayoi, we'll take you to your room." She gave her last motherly tip and I rolled my eyes playfully as she dodged out the door, my sister and cousins trailing out after her.

I turned back to grab the mirror from a nearby chair and looked at myself once more. If I thought I looked different with my hair done it was nothing compared to how I felt I looked now. The eye makeup brought out the bluish green of my eyes and I fingered a stray curl that had flopped onto my shoulder. I gave a little chuckle as I placed the mirror back down onto the chair and whispered, "I wonder what Daichi'll say..."

"He'll say that you look like the most beautiful girl he's ever seen no matter what you look like."

I stiffened and felt my heart begin to pound at Daichi's presence behind me. "Or he'll say," I turned slowly to face him, "that I don't look nearly as beautiful without my sword."

I took a good look at him and gasped. He was gorgeous to say the least. He had left his usually tightly braided hair down for everyone to see and apparently they had done the same thorough job on him that they had done on me. It appeared that it had been too long to just leave down completely but instead was in a high ponytail that still hit his mid back. They had been kind enough to leave his bangs for which I was grateful but they had trimmed them so that they were board straight.

His outfit was nearly the same as Uncle Inuyasha's and Uncle Sesshomaru's only it was black and red, the sleeves like Uncle Sesshomaru's since they flowed down but cut in the arms like Uncle Inuyasha's. The jacket was black while his undershirt was a deep blood red, the symbol of Uncle Sesshomaru's kingdoms on one sleeve while Uncle Inuyasha's symbol, two swords in a circle, lay on the right side of his chest. His sword, Akichi, was attached to his waist and I mentally cursed my mother for about the hundredth time for not allowing me to wear mine as well.

"You don't look so bad yourself there Dai," I replied but he still seemed to be drinking in my appearance. So far he'd gotten up to the bulge in the top of the kimono that was my boobs and hadn't torn away yet. I giggled and snapped my fingers so that his eyes looked up into mine again and he noticed for the first time my hair and makeup.

"You like?" I posed playfully for him and he grinned as well, making his way slowly over to me as he replied, "I like it alright..."

I grinned and blushed a little as I started making my way towards him as well. "I thought about you today..."

Daichi picked up speed a little and murmured, "What were you thinking?"

I shrugged. "I thought about last night, how good it felt to be with you and..." He got right up to my face and I whispered, "I missed you..."

His mouth captured mine in a hungry clash of want and anxiety and I felt myself falling into a black pool of desire. We were clutching anywhere we could reach, his hand at my waist while the other wound up into the back of my curls, my holding onto his shoulders for support and to get closer. It felt as though we'd been apart years instead of just a few hours and I felt the need to be closer almost overpower me. His tongue dove between my lips and I moaned at the feel of it inside my mouth, nearly passing out with the pleasure. His hand found the back of my leg and raised it up so that it was around his waist and pushed the fabric up and out of the way. It had risen up to my waist and I moaned at the feel of him on bare flesh but the creak of a nearby floor alerted us to someone else's presence and we pulled away immediately.

I straightened out the bottom of the kimono and turned away from the doorway so that I could wipe my mouth and not make it look quite so obvious that we weren't on our way down. Not a moment too soon Daichi murmured, "Look busy."

I grabbed the mirror quick as a flash and pretended to be adjusting my hair, which I certainly had to now that Dai had so successfully dug his hands into the back curls that were, thankfully, still holding. My sister came skidding around the corner and informed us, "Aunt Kagura says tear yourselves apart and come down now, Uncle Sesshomaru's about to introduce you."

She turned to go again but popped back a second later and shook a finger at Daichi. "And Auntie Kagome says if you mess up her hair she'll kill you Daichi."

She disappeared again though it took a while for my breathing to return to normal and face Daichi since the blush on my cheeks was bright enough to shame the sun. When I finally got the courage to look at him again he chuckled and murmured, "I think they know."

I raised a cynical eyebrow and replied, "You think?"

His grin only widened and I tried to stalk past him but he grasped my hand and pulled me back against him causing my back to hit his chest with a thud.

"Dai we've got to get going..." I murmured though I was hardly struggling beneath his touch.

Pushing my hair to the side he kissed at the back of my neck, lips smooth and perfect as he murmured, "They can wait a minute..."

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me more tightly against him and I felt a hardness that I was sure wasn't any part of his outfit. Slowly he tilted my head back and to the side so that he could kiss along the side of my neck leaving a burning trail that had me gripping onto him for support.

"'Kemi..."

I moaned through the haze of pleasure and murmured, "What?"

He sighed and kissed me on the mouth again before he replied, "Say it..."

"Say what?"

He grasped at me more tightly before he turned me around completely to face him and murmured against my lips, "My name..."

I smiled against his lips and kissed him hard before pulling away abruptly. He looked shocked if not a little disappointed as I smiled at him. "There'll be plenty of time for that after the ceremony. Now come on before Uncle has a cow and a couple chickens."

I grasped his hand in mine and dragged him towards the door and for once he didn't fight it. He chuckled as I charged him down the hall and murmured, "You think we should announce it tonight even though they already know?"

I smiled back and gulped as we approached Aunt Kagura and replied, "I think we should wait until the right time. It could be tonight, it could be tomorrow, it could be never..."

I felt his chuckle again but he didn't release my hand as we ran up to our Aunt's side. "Where the hell have you two been? Another minute and you're uncle would have torn you two apart. Follow me." She huffed and led us down another hall where the talking and clinking of china and silverware grew louder.

I nearly grimaced but Daichi's hand grasped in mine gave me strength and I smiled affectionately at him. Aunt Kagura led us to a side door I had never noticed before, peeked through it at Uncle Sesshomaru and turned back to us. "When he calls your names look dignified. He wants everyone to know how proud he is of you. You'll be sitting listening to him talk for a while but DO NOT EAT ANYTHING. Understand? He wants you two to be in peak fighting condition for the opening act. Any questions? Good. Now, he'll call you in a few seconds so _no making out back here_."

She gave us a last evil eye before slipping through another door further down the hall and all we could do was stand there looking slightly lost. Daichi turned to me after a moment and whispered, "You okay?"

I must have looked how I felt for him to sound so concerned but on the inside I felt like a bubbling volcano about to erupt at anytime. "I'm fine it's just...what if they don't like me? What if they look and see some little girl who shouldn't even be holding a sword let alone fighting? What will our parents say when they find out about us? Should we tell them now in front of everyone or should we wait until we're home? What is this opening act Uncle has us doing and I'm wondering whether me feeling his way about you is right at all! Is it okay? That I love you so much? Should I be better at controlling my emotions than this?"

Everything came pouring out in a big rush and Dai took it rather well. "First of all, who cares whether they like you or not? Most of these demons are too low level to be much threat anyway. It doesn't matter what they think about you, our parents probably already know the situation, either way everyone's going to find out eventually so we could tell them anywhere, anytime, the opening act'll probably be another demon to defeat or a sparring match and as for how you feel about me..." He paused to run the pad of his thumb along my lower lip and grinned, "I guess we should both be scared then huh...?"

I smiled back at him through my doubts and kissed him gently. "I don't think we really have a choice, do we?" I asked and Daichi sighed as he shrugged.

"At least I'm happy with my choice. Are you?" He whispered and I smiled.

"You were always a good choice."

"Now I'd like to introduce the son of my insolent half brother Inuyasha and Priestess Kagome, Daichi as well as the daughter of Shippo and Rin, Akemi."

There was applause that followed my Uncle's statement and Daichi grasped my hand as I took a deep breath and we stepped through the door together. The applause immediately grew louder and nearly everyone was on their feet as we stood there, smiling graciously and waving. My mother caught my eye and mouthed, "Bow!"

I fell into a low bow that had me feeling as though I would faint and Daichi looked curiously at me. I glanced at my mother, never missing a beat and he snorted though only loud enough for me to hear. Finally the applause died down and we turned to Uncle Sesshomaru who stood royally not far from us. He nodded to our seats directly next to where he would be sitting and Daichi motioned to them, allowing me to sit first. I blushed slightly but sat, looking up to Daichi to take my next lead. He sat carefully next to me and grasped my hand again next to us on the floor. Once sure we were settled Uncle Sesshomaru took the merest of glances down at our connected fingers before turning back to the group of people.

"We are gathered here tonight to honor my nephew and nearly adopted daughter and to congratulate them on their accomplishments over the past years. I've seen them grow from birth into the stunning young lady and gentleman they are today..."

_Blah blah blah... _

That was all I can think as my uncle droned on and on about Daichi's good fortune and then the courage of my heart, how we'd grown into stronger demons and had put a new emphasis on half demon power everywhere though I hardly saw it that way. Daichi's grip tightened on my hand and I continued to smile as I mumbled softly to him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head ever so slightly and I chanced a glance at him. His face was drawn up in concentration as though he was barely restraining his anger and I followed his gaze. Koga's son, Kitaro, was staring at me like a piece of meat. The worst part, however, was that he wasn't the only one. There were at least a dozen other guys smirking at me, determined to keep their gaze fixated on me. Most of them were at least twice my age though they didn't look it while those like Kitaro were winking when I glanced at them.

Having no idea what to do about Daichi's incessant growling that steadily grew louder I squeezed his hand back to sooth him. It worked though he continued to glare at all those around us.

"...and tonight they'll show us just what they've learned, in an opening act we've prepared for you tonight. Daichi, Akemi."

Our heads snapped to Uncle Sesshomaru as he explained, "Tonight you will be in a sparring match but not against your normal foes. Tonight we've got someone special in mind..."

A door off to our left opened and Daichi and I looked towards it. It didn't look like much of a demon to be completely honest. In fact, it didn't look like much at all but a hunched up human.

"Uh...Uncle Sesshomaru? You're gonna have us fight some old hag?" Daichi asked, insensitive as usual and I turned with narrow eyes at him.

Uncle Sesshomaru grinned a bit at his nephew's brazen attitude and explained, "It may not look like much but this demon, Circe, is special in its own right. It has trickeries that we are not accustomed too that I think you will find are most difficult to pass. Jaken!"

The little green toad demon came out of nowhere screeching in his annoying voice, "Yes my lord how can I be of service?"

Uncle Sesshomaru nodded towards us and exclaimed, "Take them to get changed." I raised an eyebrow at him on that one.

"Changed? For what?" I asked and again he grinned smugly at me.

"We can't have you fighting in that lovely kimono of yours now can we Akemi?" He replied and I glanced down at it. He was right; I would die if something happened to my mother's precious kimono if she didn't kill me first. Jaken came towards us and exclaimed, "Follow me please."

Daichi got up first and held out a hand to help me as well though he was still glaring in the direction of the audience. I took it gratefully but when he didn't let go I surmised that whoever was still watching us to see my reaction. I glanced back at our parents only to see that they didn't look in the least bit surprised that he was holding my hand and I no doubt had his scent all over me.

"Come along now we haven't much time!" Jaken screeched from up ahead and I tore my gaze from my mother to follow him.

Behind us we heard my Uncle Sesshomaru exclaiming, "As for the rest of you, out to the arena."

While the crowd moved the opposite way we followed Jaken back up the stairs to yet another well lighted room covered in servants.

"Your battle outfits are here. Once you are changed we will make our way back to the arena. Try not to take too long in here. My Lord will not pleased if his guests are kept waiting," Jaken announced and left us to the room of servants.

A rather old but kindly lady escorted me to one side of the room while a young man yanked Daichi over to the other. "Here you are dear," the lady handed me what looked almost exactly like Aunt Sango's battle suit only it was, like my sword's scabbard, purple and silver with the insignia of two swords crossed in the middle of a circle.

A series of servants pushed and pulled and pried me into the suit despite my insistence that I could do it myself and pulled my hair up into its usual ponytail only now it was curly and bouncy. Placing two chignons, a purple and a silver one, through my hair they clasped the neck of the outfit together loosely and set me free to look in the mirror. I had to admit that even for a fox I looked pretty hot in my suit but when I finally got a look at Daichi I wanted to scream.

He was his father's twin if nothing else. He had exchanged the red and black for his father's exact outfit down to the tears on both arms and the white undershirt. He noticed my stare and gave me the up down as well before exclaiming, "Mind telling me what your doing looking at me like that?"

My eyes widened and a hand flew to my mouth as I squealed, "Oh gods I'm dating Uncle Inuyasha!"

He looked confused for a moment but chuckled and moved in to kiss me but I blushed and pushed him gently away. He looked at me with a hurt expression as he mumbled, "What is it?"

I shook my head as I replied, "Nothing it's just...I feel bad making out with you if you look just like your father...It just doesn't feel right..."

He looked perplexed for another moment before going around the back of me, grasping me around my waist tightly so that the heat in my belly came to life again. "Do you think my father would hold you like this?" he murmured in my ear and I groaned.

"I hope not..."

He chuckled again and kissed up the side of my neck that wasn't covered by the outfit as he whispered, "Would he know your spot, your desires, the way you want me...?"

"Dai we've got to get going..." I tried to protest and for the first time all night he obeyed.

Pulling away quite hastily he grasped my hand again and grinned seductively. "Fine, but by the end of tonight, you'll be begging me to keep going..." He promised and I blushed at the underlying tone.

"You can't mate me in our Uncle's kingdom!" I hissed at him as he dragged me down the hall.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and thought of something smart to say. Instead what came out was, "My mother will kill us!"

* * *

A few minutes later Daichi and I stood in the middle of the arena, my Uncle Inuyasha behind Daichi while my father stood quietly behind me. Uncle Sesshomaru stood in between us both and mumbled, "If you want to quit the battle at anytime now is the time to do so."

When neither I nor Daichi responded my father turned me around to face him and explained, "Look 'Kemi this demon's tricky and you need to be careful. Just remember, your eyes can trick you but your senses cannot. Rely on your brain power as well. The demon feeds on who you care about most so try to keep your mind clear okay?"

I nodded once and he hugged me before whispering, "Good Luck," and walked out of the arena. I turned back to Daichi who was undoubtedly getting the same pep talk from Uncle Inuyasha only when they were done he growled good-naturedly at his son, "Win son, it's the only way I'll let you come back in the house."

Daichi grinned back at him and nodded once as well before Uncle Inuyasha too stepped out of the battle space. It was time to look at Uncle Sesshomaru. He nodded once and told us, "I've trained you for years now, helped you in everything I've known how to and even some things I didn't. Now it's your turn. Uphold the family name. Everyone's counting on you."

He turned to face the audience and exclaimed, "It begins."

A loud cheer went up from the crowd and Daichi and I were thrown into a world of uncertainty and wariness, in full attack mode. On a far wall opposite us the hunch of a human/demon entered at a slow pace. Its slow eyes looked up and seemed to take us in, sizing us up and after a moment it gave a hideous grin that shook me to the core. Daichi drew his sword and after a moment I released mine as well. Their usually subtle twang had turned into a full scale song, a beautiful accompaniment that gave me shivers. Daichi looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile that did more than soothe. I tried to smile back but I was too jittery.

"You'll be fine," he muttered, bringing his eyes back to the demon, "That thing doesn't stand a chance against my beautiful warrior."

That did bring a smile to my face and I don't know what made me say it but I muttered, "Kiss me."

He looked over at me in surprise but leaned down anyway. "Are you sure you want them to know this way?" He murmured, an inch away from my lips.

I captured his mouth with mine, not sure whether I cared or not anymore, and broke away whispering, "It's too late now."

He grinned and tried to grasp my mouth again but the demon, Circe, made a hissing noise across from us and our concentration was once again back on her. "Let her make the first move," I murmured my father's warning still fresh in my mind. Daichi gave a slight nod to show he'd heard and it was back to business. It was a few moments before anything happened at all. Finally the demon made a move and twisted itself into...

"Oh shit..." Dai muttered and I had to say I agreed.

There in front of us were the best replicas of our parents we had ever seen. There they were, the four of them, way larger than life size and exact down to the last detail including the one stray hair that my Aunt Kagome constantly complained about that never lay flat. The crowd gasped and ooh'ed and ahhh'ed but from the looks on our faces we weren't really concerned. Daichi looked to me, mouth agape as he exclaimed, "How the hell are we supposed to fight our own _parents_?"

I turned to him as well and gave him a grim smile as I replied, "It's just like every other demon. She just _looks_ like our parents..."

Suddenly the giant version of Uncle Inuyasha pointed a finger at him and yelled, "Oi Dai what the hell do you think you're doing just sitting around? How the hell are you supposed to get any exercise when your swords not moving anywhere?"

This sounded so like the original that I was shocked. A quick glance at Daichi and I saw that he had paled, completely thrown off balance and losing concentration fast. "Daichi listen to me, we have to take this thing down and it has to be fast. What's your plan?" I hissed and he suddenly straightened up, going back to the Daichi I know and love.

He looked at Circe with a new resolution as he barked, "Split up, hit them all with your best shot. Remember, they're not real so don't let what they say intimidate you!"

I nodded once to show I agreed and headed for my 'parents'. Daimi drawn with resolution on my face I headed straight for my 'mother' who yelled, "Kemi what are you doing now?"

I had gritted my teeth and closed my eyes as I brought my sword down on her and her bloodcurdling scream was as real as anything mama could make. Next was my father who was nowhere near as easy to defeat. As soon as I got to him his face scrunched up into one of disappointment as he yelled, "Fox fire!"

The heat was engulfing and I found myself choking through the bluish green haze. He took advantage of my weak moment and brought a fist hard on my back knocking me hard to the ground. It took a moment before air returned to my lungs but then I was up and angry as I've ever been in my life.

"Kemi I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you you know that..." He tried to soothe me and the look in his eyes, so comforting and similar to my own father's nearly made me weep. In the end I sucked it up and growled back, "Too bad I want to hurt you!"

In one quick stroke my father's eyes widened and he disappeared under the force of my enraged Wind Scar. I hit the ground breathing hard, eyes shiny with painful, unshed tears and I looked to Daichi to keep up with his progress. He was locked sword to sword with the huge figure of his father, gritting his teeth against the pain of it though Inuyasha's sword as a demon's illusion wasn't nearly as strong as the original Tetsusaiga. After only a few moments Dai had knocked the fake Tetsusaiga away and created a deep gash down the middle of his father. Next he turned to 'Aunt Kagome' and just stared at her. She smiled at him lovingly, the exact same way she would if she were real and he looked as though he was taking the bait.

"Come on Daichi sweetie. You don't want to do this and you don't have too. The choice is yours..." She cooed and I glanced back at Daichi who slowly lowered Akichi though only slightly. His sword wielding hand trembled horribly and he looked at the demon's illusion as though he couldn't grasp that it was just that: an illusion.

"Daichi! Daichi she's not real! Listen to me you have to trust me-!"

Suddenly something tight wrapped around my chest and forced the air out of my lungs. When I glanced down I saw its tentacles, another illusion that felt like anything but an illusion, from Aunt Kagome's hand though it trailed behind her back so that Daichi didn't know. They squeezed tightly around me forcing me to choke for air let alone scream a warning to Daichi and he didn't seem to notice my violent struggle to stay conscious.

"Mother..." he reached out to touch her and lowered his sword completely leaving him wide open to an attack. I was getting frantic now. If he let her take him then the demon would win and for all I knew I'd die there. Mustering all my strength together I screamed, "**STOP**!"

Daichi shook his head before he seemed to snap out of his trance and did a double take look at me. He mouthed my name and then turned angrily back to the demon impersonating his mother.

"You son-of-a-bitch! My mother would never hurt Akemi!" He screamed and cut at the arm that stretched out choking me and I fell to the ground in a heap, gulping greedily at the air I took for granted.

"Are you alright?" He yelled and I nodded, waving his concern away.

"I'm fine...finish it...it's not your mother...finish it..." I choked out and he nodded once in my direction before turning hate filled golden eyes to the illusionist of a demon.

"Daichi, honey, don't do this. It's me, your mother!" Circe tried a last begging attempt but Daichi's eyes only grew more clouded as he screamed, "SHUT UP!"

In one sweep he got rid of his mother's evil twin, her shrieks of rage and anger the only remnant left of her and Circe lay in a hunched heap on the ground. We were both breathing hard and on high alert, afraid even to ask if the other was okay. After a few breathless moments Circe looked up at us with a look that could kill.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself but after a moment she gave a sly grin and hissed, "You two think you can get past my cunning, well think again. I will get you and the more you fight, the longer you hold off the inevitable..."

I winced, her voice sounded to be more than one, a residual impact of everyone she had transformed into. I felt Daichi glance at me but Circe was moving, writhing beneath a screen of smoke so that I couldn't see what she was transforming into.

"Daichi! Be on your guard! This is gonna be something big!" I yelled and we waited out the long second it took her to transform. Finally her scratchy voice broke through and when she appeared again I nearly passed out. She had separated again but not into our parents. There in front of me stood a perfect replica of Daichi and on his left, me. I gasped. They looked exactly like us down to the last chipped fingernail I had on my left hand and the nearly invisible scar along the bottom of Daichi's jaw.

"Dai..." I whispered but he looked nearly as dumbstruck as me.

"It's alright 'Kemi. Just...just stay calm okay?" He murmured back and I took my fighting stance, more than eager to get the battle over with. After a moment the Akemi across from Daichi (Akemi 2) took up her fighting stance as well and across from me the evil Daichi (Daichi 2) took up his as well. Dai 2's eyes flashed before he charged directly at me, a smirk on his face that I took to be the original Daichi's 'I'm gonna kick your ass' look. I braced myself for the impact but I wasn't prepared for the full blow of it.

Apparently Daichi had been going easy on me in training because this guy's power was enormous. As soon as our swords clanged together I was thrown back about 20 feet, skidding along the ground until I smacked into the concrete wall. Groaning and half dazed I barely blocked Daichi 2's next attack as he came at me again. I pulled myself to my feet but I might as well have still been on the ground by how horribly I was fighting. He was fast and knew my every move so that I was put on the defensive the entire time. Since defensive was my specialty I held my own until a voice that was mine but hadn't come from my mouth screamed, "Daichi!"

Dai 2 turned at the sound of my voice to where my Daichi had Akemi 2 on the ground, the sword tip pointed at her throat. Daichi was breathing hard, sweat dripping from his brow as he looked on at the girl on the ground with an unreadable expression. Meanwhile Dai 2, still taken aback at Akemi 2 yelling for him, had left himself open to an attack and I grasped the opportunity with grace. In a quick movement I knocked the sword from his hand and he looked back at me in surprise. I flipped Daimi in my hand for a fatal strike but didn't make the quick move I should have. Instead I stared into Dai 2's eyes as though waiting for his answer, but after a full minute had gone by and I hadn't struck his smirk came back.

For the first time he opened his mouth and whispered, "You can't do it can you?"

I froze. He sounded exactly like the real Daichi! I tried to look the same, tried to make it look as though he didn't faze me but I could tell my ruse was failing as his grin got wider. "Come on 'Kemi," he cooed at me, "put the sword down. You can't hurt me anymore than I could hurt you..."

Despite what my head was screaming at me I felt my sword tip lower just slightly but enough that it was noticeable. "No...You're not Daichi..." I tried to growl but his face took on a hurt look that I knew I wouldn't be able to resist as he whispered, "Ah baby is that anyway to speak to your future mate?"

I tried to close my ears against it but I couldn't stop the words that filtered through. "Come on 'Kemi we don't have to do this anymore. We could just run away, get away from everyone. No one has to know about us. We'll be free."

My head snapped up at this. "F-free?" I murmured and lowered Daimi completely away from me, useless at my side.

As expected Dai 2's face lit up at finally having me and he moved closer to me. "Yeah, free." He whispered. He went up behind me the way Daichi did and placed his head on my shoulder giving me chills.

"And no one has to know?" I asked.

He placed a damp kiss on the side of my neck as he replied, "We don't have to tell anyone. Our parents won't miss us at all..."

I nodded once. "You know, I think you were right..." I murmured and turned around to face him with what I hoped was a loving smile. I subtly flipped Daimi in my hand again so that he wouldn't notice as I whispered, "I could never hurt Daichi."

With one strong swing I brought Daimi up and crashed it down on the fake Dai as though he were a piece of trash. He let out a howl as he yelled, "What did you do Akemi? What did you do?"

His voice trailed off as he dissipated into nothingness and I collapsed to my knees in the spot where he disappeared. It was amazing how drained I felt, how horrible I felt even though it hadn't even been the real thing. I glanced over in the direction of where the real Daichi was still fighting to make sure he was still there. I allowed myself a moment to contain myself before I once again lifted myself shakily to my feet.

Circe, still pretending to be me, looked in my direction and glared at me, locking eyes with me before she smiled evilly. Turning back to Daichi she said something though he looked no less fierce as he answered her and I could only hope he wouldn't be duped by her twice. I started hobbling more quickly towards them. "What the hell?" I heard him say as she whispered something else but his sword hand began to shake a bit.

"Who's to say that I'm not Akemi too? I mean technically if you love her you would love me too right?" Circe whispered and moved closer to Daichi. I was surprised when he didn't move and horrified when he lowered his sword as well.

"And after all, we're going to be mated aren't we...?" She whispered.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute I opened my mouth to shout at Daichi and the next Circe had her lips pressed against his. I froze in place as I waited for his reaction but he didn't do anything more than stare at her for a moment. I felt myself wanting to cry but instead there was a type of anger building up inside of me that seemed like an uncontrollable rage, something that was going to explode if I didn't let it out. But suddenly Dai pulled away from her, the anger on his face a mirror to the one I was feeling as he growled, "There's only one Akemi for me."

Without another word he brought Akichi down on top of her, unleashing the most powerful Wind Scar I had ever felt. Just as quickly as it had been brought on my anger dissipated with the last of Circe's screams. Everyone in the stands began cheering and clapping in delight but I only had eyes for one. Daichi turned to find me and smiled when he spotted me not even 50 feet away.

I ran for him, willing my already exhausted legs to give me another burst of strength. He held out his arms like a father would a child and I jumped into them almost too eagerly. I clasped my arms around his neck and he held me tight against him, arms around my waist so hard I thought for sure I'd snap in two. I brushed my cheek against his and he responded eagerly as he whispered, "You were brilliant..."

I turned my head to look into his eyes as I replied, "You weren't so bad yourself." He smiled before he kissed me and the crowd's enthusiasm seemed to go up a notch. The rest of the world dropped away, for then it was about Daichi and me, the ultimate fighting duo.

* * *

"And so, for outstanding performance as both a team and individually, I hereby crown you two protectors of the Southern Plains."

More cheers went up as my Uncle Sesshomaru placed a circular piece of metal with the protector's symbol in the middle in our hands. Daichi and I bowed politely though we were both beaming like idiots and he squeezed my hand that he was holding behind his back. We grinned expectantly at each other but Uncle Sesshomaru held up his hand for quiet as Kitaro took the attention of the crowd. He turned to look straight at me as he exclaimed, "There's no denying that in the face of danger and adversity both Akemi and Daichi worked equally. However, one stuck out to me in terms of ability..."

He winked at me and I thought for sure I would have to restrain Daichi with a muzzle if not a cage. He grit his teeth so hard I heard them crack and his hand had mine in a bone crushing grip I couldn't break hold of. Meanwhile Kitaro continued as though he didn't notice. "Akemi handled herself the best I think in the situation and I would like to ask her to be my mate."

I'm sure I stopped breathing but when I looked at Daichi he looked as though he'd like to do the same to Kitaro. "Dai...don't do it, don't lose your tem-!"

"HELL NO SHE CAN'T BE YOUR MATE!"

Aw crap...

The rest of the room gasped and Kitaro turned to him with a face that registered nothing more than cool watchfulness but a tightly controlled one. "Why can't she Daichi? 'Kemi's old enough to make her own decisions. Think about it Akemi," he began, turning to look at me now for my reaction, "There's no limit to what we could do in the mountains. There's enough demons that we could keep the land safe. Think of all that open land. You'd be the pride of the pack..."

Daichi rose to his feet and I rose with him but he pushed me back behind him. "She's none of your concern Kitaro..." He growled as I gripped his arm tightly.

Kitaro raised an eyebrow at the protective stance and sneered, "And I suppose she's yours?"

Daichi didn't say anything but followed Kitaro with his eyes. The room was electric with tension and taut with the friction of yet another fight before the end of the night and I tried to calm Daichi down as best I could. "Dai come on it's okay..." I whispered but he didn't even seem to be paying attention to me as Kitaro continued, "What makes her more your responsibility than anyone else's Daichi? What's her significance to you?"

Daichi bared his teeth and growled low in his throat but didn't reply. Kitaro's sick grin widened as he crossed his arms and exclaimed, "Well?"

To this day I never fully understand what possessed me, in front of all those people, to say what I did and when. Something about watching Daichi struggle, knowing why Kitaro couldn't touch me and not being able to tell on my behalf, set me to wanting to admit. "Daichi and I are together," I announced, stepping out from behind him and grasping his hand tightly, "We-we want to be mates as soon as I'm old enough."

The room gasped again and I looked up into Daichi's eyes for approval, worried I'd said the wrong thing. But he was beaming at me so hard I couldn't help but smile back. I glanced at Kitaro's shocked expression but searched out our families who stood there looking, if anything, more relieved than surprised. My mother, Aunt Kagome and Aunt Sango beamed while Uncle Inuyasha laughed at Koga's facial expression similar to being clubbed over the head (the two had never really gotten along), my father crossed his arms and snickered at Uncle Inuyasha and Uncle Miroku laced fingers with Aunt Sango. I was afraid to see Uncle Sesshomaru's expression but when I finally did turn to him he merely shook his head and closed his eyes, a smirk on his face that said he wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

The rest of the crowd started up clapping and congratulating us while Kitaro stomped into the background looking somewhat shot down but more hurt in his pride while Daichi and I merely grinned at each other. When the room finally quieted they looked back to Uncle Sesshomaru who took his time before he exclaimed, "Well, my news probably won't top an announcement like that however, I have one final announcement for our two strongest warriors." We stared in apprehension at him, exchanging nervous glances before we looked back to him. "I believe now that you two are ready to become lords of your own lands and so we've agreed that in a few years time, you will take over the Southern Plains, rule it as your own, together."

I felt myself stiffen. Us? Rule a land together? Sure we had experience from watching Uncle Sesshomaru and Uncle Inuyasha but were we ready to finish something his father had started? Minutes went by in silence before I croaked out, "Are you serious?"

Everyone laughed at me as I stared at Uncle Sesshomaru and he replied quietly, "It will be after you and Daichi are mated and when you feel that you are ready not a moment sooner. Do you think you can handle this?"

I looked up to Daichi and he smiled reassuringly back down at me. "We'll be fine 'Kemi. Besides, we'll still have Uncle Sesshomaru to help us and our fathers. Come on, we're strong enough to take care of things on our own don't you think?" I took in his attitude, the confident way Daichi seemed to handle things and the way I felt about him and smiled back happily.

Turning to Uncle Sesshomaru I told him, "I'm sure we can."

* * *

It was another week before we left Uncle Sesshomaru's castle so deep were we in plans for the kingdom and talks about the new responsibility we'd uphold. All of our uncles and both of our father's had sat Daichi and I down to discuss both the kingdom and being together.

"You do know that mating is a huge responsibility and you can't have anyone else for your entire life?" My father explained and Daichi smiled at me. "I don't want anyone else Uncle Shippo," he had replied and Uncle Inuyasha merely sat back and murmured, "Works for me. Just don't look at other women like your Uncle Miroku does that's how come he's hasn't had any in so long. Ain't that right Miroku?"

Uncle Miroku's head snapped from the young woman serving us tea as he exclaimed, "Hm? Oh yes, right."

I giggled and Daichi lifted my hand to kiss it once. Our uncle's lecture of course had been much less entertaining than my mothers and aunts talking to. They sat us down with serious looks on their faces and promptly broke out into smiles as Aunt Kagome exclaimed, "It's about time!"

My mother was the one most interested in how we had finally realized that we were made for each other while the rest of the women sighed at everything I told them Daichi said and Daichi blushed. The only thing we left out was everything that had happened before our battle and our rather heated make out sessions. Other than that they were thrilled to learn that we were going to wait to be mated until I was at least 18, the age Aunt Kagome mated Uncle Inuyasha, and maybe even later.

When we finally left Uncle Sesshomaru's castle and returned home I was so excited I could hardly breathe. Preparations were made for the kingdom and our relationship as well as our future ruling was announced. Most of the villagers seemed pleased with it and I aimed to prove to those that weren't a thing or two. Nothing major happened for a while after the preparations were finished though I was perfectly happy just being with Daichi.

We had been together nearly two years and still going strong when one afternoon he took me up to the Goshinboku to watch the sunset. I lay across his lap, twirling a lock of his loose hair around my finger while he trailed a claw gently down my cheek over and over again. "Dai?" I whispered and he looked down at me to show he was listening. Still pretending to be occupied with the lock of his hair in my hand I murmured, "I'll be 18 next week..."

He sighed happily and grinned as he whispered, "I know..."

I smiled gently as well at his tone of voice as I replied, "Do you...do you still want to do this? Be with me, I mean?"

His claw stopped abruptly in mid trail and I stiffened a little at his hesitation. After a moment he lifted my head up to face him and looked dead in my eyes.

"Do _you_?"

His expression was so serious I wasn't sure what to make of it but his tone brought tears to my eyes, pain mixed with the uncertainty I felt.

"Of course I do it's just that-!"

"Just what?"

I turned to avoid his gaze but he turned my head back so that I couldn't avoid it. I took a deep breath and tried to explain, "What if-what if there's some one else out there, some other half demon that would fit you better? What if I'm not good enough?"

He sighed and shifted me in his lap so that I was straddling his waist, staring into those golden eyes of emotion. After a moment he whispered, "I love _you_ 'Kemi. There _is_ no other woman for me half demon, human or otherwise. You're better for me than anyone else ever could be and I don't think I would let you go now if I could."

My smile returned, widened as I replied quietly, "Really?"

He grinned again and kissed me eagerly. "Really."

* * *

So here we are today, still the happy couple that everyone swears they saw coming. Our wedding was a beautiful and very excitable affair, demons and humans alike from all over the country came to wish us luck and give their congratulations. The sparring match after the procession loosened me up enough so that it was my favorite part of the entire ceremony but the gifts we received were definitely a plus as well.

My mother and father finally got me the horse I'd been dying to have since I was about 4 years old, a beautiful white and gray stallion I named Sesshomaru after my regal uncle. Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha entitled the Goshinboku as ours, the new generation taking over from the old. Aunt Sango gave me my very own battle suit that she had made especially for me while Uncle Miroku taught Daichi to be secretive with his flirting. The best gift of all had to come from Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Kagura. On top of the fact that Uncle Sesshomaru starting the building on our very own castle he had asked Totosai for one last favor before he died. He presented it to us just after the wedding, two gleaming pieces of silver, brand new swords for own children, made from Uncle Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's own fangs. They were beautiful and I don't think I could have been happier had Kami himself presented them.

Not long after the wedding Daichi and I assumed the throne as the rulers of the southern plains in our newly built castle where nearly everyone resided. Of course our parents didn't live in the castle with us but they were in close enough proximity that we could still visit the Hill every once in a while. This is where we are now, happily brought together through friendship and love that will last forever. Daichi's holding me tightly in his lap (as always), pointing out the constellations to Uncle Sesshomaru's newest bundle of joy, his first son and heir, Rojai. Little Rojai giggles as I pull him into my lap and kiss him on the cheek, tickling him until he's squealing with pleasure. Daichi watches the scene with a look I can't quite decipher but when I release Rojai to his mother I turn back to Dai and whisper, "What's that look for?"

He shakes his head and smiles, kissing me on the forehead before he replies, "You're gonna be a great mother."

I kiss him back and murmur, "And you're gonna be a great dad. Do you think you're ready to be a father?"

He holds me more tightly around the waist and whispers, "I'm ready for anything with you. Besides, we've got a while before we're anybody's parents."

I carefully brush my fingertips over his hands and bite my lip as I murmur back, "It's funny you should mention that..."

**A/N: **Ok guys what did you think? Sappy? Yes. Action? A little. Length? OH YEAH! Now, I know I said that this was probably the last in the series, but if there are any other relationships you'd like to see written as a Love Knows No Bounds story let me know in your reviews. Thanks for all your support with the series and hopefully this will bring out a new beginning.


End file.
